phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kuzlalala/Lala's Long but Orderly Put Theory about Phineas and Candace's Biological Father
For those who don't care, please don't read this if you don't want a fan-war. And yes, I know that Dan and Swampy wouldn't care about such subjects either, but I don't care and I want to deliver my thoughts. If you have another theory regarding Phineas and Candace's biological dad, either make your own blog or put the thoughts here. As you can read in my previous blog entry, I am definitely curious about Candace and Phineas's biological father, yes? And I also said that Perry the Platypus would fit the role, right? Well, here's a pretty long theory. I have a blog entry, but it's so long so it needs to be "cleaned" so to speak. This is also the explanation about him. Perry the Platypus? Really? Yes, that's true. Well, to tell you the truth, I first thought that Heinz Doofenshmirtz was Phineas and Candace's father. I've held the same reason as the other believers: they both have triangular heads and invent something cool every day. It was until "What Do It Do?" when things got hard. I have to make it according to... weird standards. Not only that, the Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion shown in "Thaddeus and Thor" had no one resembling Phineas. So, I guess they took genetics seriously, huh? And then there's that one guy who brightened my curiosity: Bobtherandomguy (I would like to thank him so much, by the way). I think he's the first person ever to say that Perry's Phineas and Candace's father. It had some flaws, though, and that's where I'm gonna fix the explanation. An Ex-Human So an animal of say, a dog, can't give birth to another species, like a cat. So do platypi with humans! But wait, can't he just be a human turned into a platypus? That's right, I always thought of him like that. If so, wasn't Perry seen as a baby in "Oh, There You Are, Perry"? Well, he did turn into a platypus, but not directly. He turned into a platypus egg, where he was hatched and raised under the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's wing. Afterwards he was handed to the Flynn-Fletcher family, either that it's just a coincidence or something that the O.W.C.A. planned. But how did he turn into a platypus anyway? He used a special machine that the O.W.C.A. owned and was only used once. Any proof that he was indeed a human before? Well, there are some proof that Perry's not an ordinary platypus, but a modified platypus. First of all, Perry was dreaming in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", and probably shared his dream with Candace in "Wizard of Odd". According to most scientists, platypi don't dream, as there's little to no REM while they're sleeping. He seems to unable to stay underwater as long as an ordinary platypus as well, shown in "The Magnificent Few", where he used a special breathing device while underwater. The "proof" that I've shown are two characteristics of the average human: dreaming and couldn't really hold their breaths for a long time underwater. Oh, there's another form of evidence (somehow): the mystery figure. He (presumed to be male based on the picture) appeared in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"'s trailer, while the narrator said "only one secret agent fits the bill" (or something like that), right before Perry the Platypus himself appeared. That would imply that 1. Perry used to be a human being, or 2. The audience were expecting Perry to be a human being. Well, I haven't watch the movie yet, so let's see who the mystery figure really is... Okay, I know what it is. It's a shrub. But after some thinking I've made up another event that would explain this. It was a memorial bush sculpture that used to be in the O.W.C.A. garden. In the 1st Dimension, it looked fine, but in the 2nd Dimension, it got damaged and they had to put it somewhere. It suggests that humans worked for the O.W.C.A. There's also another possible proof that humans also work there as agents. Major Monogram claimed that he is 35% metal in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Yes, I know that it might be because of a normal car accident or something, but knowing that he works for an agency-related organization, it is most likely that he was a secret agent like Agent P before and was injured. So, how about the other animal agents? Aren't they human-like too? Yes, yes they are. But they were pure animals and were trained by the O.W.C.A., in my opinion of course. I think that after Perry turned into a platypus, he looked like he was dumb, so the O.W.C.A. figured out a technique to recover Perry's skills. Then they've found out that they could also do it to other animals, and since then the O.W.C.A. had a signature style: animal-only agents. This might be the reason Perry seems to be the most respected agent of all; he's the most "human" agent. For the reason why would he turn into a platypus, read on. Pre-Platypus Issues He does have a reason to transform into a platypus, right? See Perry's serious attitude? That's the reason. Still confused? Jeff "Swampy" Marsh had joked before that Perry's "married" with his job when Disney wanted Perry to have a girlfriend. What? You're still confused? Well he was Married To The Job. Click it, and you'll see an article on the reason Perry turned into a platypus. In other words, Perry wanted to be a platypus because as a secret agent, he doesn't have time with Linda, Candace, and Phineas and wanted to end and forget his life as a father. His second reason (yes, he has a second one) is that he figured out that by making the agents animals, it will be easier for them to blend in with the environment. He's being nice and suicidal. At the same time. It had also been implied that he's related with the agency before he's a platypus, looking at the fact that he seems very experienced compared to the other agents. Well, in my opinion, this is true. I was thinking that he even liked spy-related things since he was little. Then as he grew up, he became one of the leaders of the O.W.C.A. and a secret agent. Major Monogram wasn't his boss back then, he was either his subordinate or is the same level as him. He wants to joke around with him but is unable to because he's too serious and is the same level/over him. Now that he's a platypus, he could joke around with him whenever he wants, though he would still maintain his serious attitude. He also praises Perry as a good agent, supported by his closeness to his human self. Affection Perry, though he spends his time doing his job than with his family, still loves them, and did his job as a secret agent for their own sake. There are such "fatherly" affections which are shown in "Phineas and Ferb", such as his habit of sleeping with Candace, although this may be because he had already slept with Phineas and Ferb many times while he hasn't slept with Candace yet. In "Journey to the Center of Candace" and "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", it has been shown that Perry wouldn't let Dr. Doofenshmirtz hurt Phineas and Ferb and would do immediate action. Actually, he might love them so much that he would know almost everything about them, shown in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". So what I was thinking about the background of this special affection to the kids is that Perry loved Phineas and Ferb out of curiosity. He hasn't seen Phineas as much as Candace when he was still a human being. For Candace, Perry loved her out of his regret of affecting her attitude because of fighting with Linda. About Linda... he loves her. Very much. Though I think not as much as when he's a platypus. He's more curious about the kids, especially since Linda's with Lawrence. Okay, back to Linda. He loves her so much, and... do you know why Linda still had her original surname and even passed it down to her children? Well, in my opinion, it's either that Candace and Phineas were born out of wedlock or that he changed his surname to "Flynn". He doesn't care if he had to go through all of those hardships. He'd do it to show that he loves her so much. Perry might have the father instinct or at least have a fragment of memory when he still had the responsibilities as a father. In "Brain Drain", he had helped Dr. Doofenshmirtz to DJ in order to not embarrass Vanessa in her party and agreed to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz protect Vanessa in "Skiddley Whiffers". Also, I would believe that he's some celebrity like Lindana, and dated her, but he still loved Linda way before she started her Lindana career. This is based on a theory that he was a musical artist from TV Tropes. I could see that Perry is musically talented. Perry's talents and their relationships with Perry's past life will be explained in the next section. Talents Aside from judo maneuvers and those skills needed for a secret agent, he also has other neat abilities. He could build things quickly as shown in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" when he created a shelter and "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" where he created a moving windmill balloon sculpture while operating a robot, and is able to operate Phineas and Ferb's invention in "Picture This" and helped Dr. Doofenshmirtz upgrade the Boring-inator to the Dynamic-inator in "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". Alternately, Perry might be talented in doing things really quick, proved in "Hawaiian Vacation" which I have mentioned before. This is pretty much a requirement of being a talented secret agent. We've already seen his (possibly) biological children inherit this quick ability. Besides the obvious fact that Phineas (along with Ferb) builds big things really quick, Candace could put her mother's groceries into their places for a very quick moment, possibly beating Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Not only that, he knows how to play a guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer") and (probably) a bass ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"). He could also DJ in "Brain Drain". Talented in music he is. Perhaps he got that from his past life as a human being, or perhaps he was influenced by Phineas and Ferb. If it was from his past life as a human being, he might have taught Linda how to play the guitar. And his musical and mechanical talent might have affect Candace and Phineas. He Doesn't Have to be Perry Well, it's not like the title is "Lala's Long but Orderly Put Theory about Perry the Platypus as Phineas and Candace's Biological Father" after all. In this section, anyone (except for the canon characters whose background is known) could apply as Phineas and Candace's biological father. Family Thaddeus from "Thaddeus and Thor" looks like Phineas. A lot. Even more than Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself. Mandy also has a resemblance to Thaddeus. I'm not sure about Thor, though. In my opinion, they're Phineas and Candace's biological cousins. Not only because of the resemblance, it's because both sets of brothers could build as well. Intelligence may or may not be inherited, but if that wasn't the reason, it's education. Their parents gave influence to them to be good mechanics. So, maybe each of their parent are very close, maybe even by blood. Apparently they're also most likely the same age, which would imply that their parents are also probably the same age, though this isn't always true, let's take it as that for a while. Also, in the episode, they said that they were visiting , their aunt. That means that, in my opinion, Phineas and Candace's biological father, Thaddeus, Thor, and Mandy's father/mother, and either Mr. or Mrs. Weaver are related. Now for Phineas and Candace's father's layer of the family, I would like to note that "Phineas and Ferb" has a habbit for having one big sister with two little brothers who are at the same age. There are at least three incidents in the Flynn Family (if Mandy, Thaddeus, and Thor are included): # Candace, Phineas, and Ferb (The Flynn-Fletcher Family) # Amanda, Xavier, and Fred (Candace's possible future family) # Mandy, Thaddeus, and Thor (Mrs. Weaver's niece and nephews) In this case, there is a chance that Phineas and Candace's biological father had a twin brother who had Mandy, Thaddeus, and possibly Thor. They have a sister who married a man whose surname is Weaver and changed her last name to "Weaver". The twins were very smart, while Mrs. Weaver got annoyed by them when they were young. For the naming, I suppose that one brother had a three-syllable first name, while the second brother has a one-syllable first/nick name. So, the biological father has either a one-syllable first/nick name, or a three-syllable first name. Nationality Phineas's name is very unique. It's of Greek origin. So is Thaddeus. It's pretty obvious. But do you know that Candace is also of Greek origin? I'm not sure about Mandy or Thor, but this might conclude that the biological father has a Greek background, or has an interest in Greek things. I'm still sure that he's American, a Greek American. Maybe his family's first names are also Greek. This would also explain why Phineas and Candace's biological father changed his last name to "Flynn". He has a weird Greek last name he needed to change. Candace's Personality Candace could be depicted as being crazy and stressed. While on other occasions she acts like a normal teenage girl. Unless Candace has a personality disorder from birth, it seems impossible that Candace was raised with two seemingly calm parents Linda and Lawrence. It must be from somewhere else... from the conflicts of her childhood. I would assume that the fights between Linda and Candace's biological father had somehow affected Candace's personality. The fights were wild and crazy, which also made Candace wild and crazy, especially towards Phineas and Ferb's antics. Maybe Candace subconsciously/consciously knew that her biological father was an crazy inventor like Phineas and Ferb, and Linda greatly disagree with his actions. The Triangle Head (a.k.a. Physical Appearance) I shall admit, one of the main reasons why I'm curious about Phineas and Candace's biological father is because of the triangle head. I'm curious about the man who's in charge of the "triangle head" genes. Yep, it's a stupid reason, but it made me went this far, right? Anyway, I don't think Phineas's biological father has a triangle head and looks almost completely identical to Phineas (despite that a character I've made based on these theories; Perseus Flynn né Papadakis, looks extremely similar to his son), since not many characters look exactly like their parent. Take Ferb Fletcher for example. He might have weird green hair which suggests that he's either crazy enough to dye it or that he's got abnormal genes, but he's definitely Lawrence's son. They look familiar, but not like two cookies made from the same cookie cutter. But then he really looks like his grandfather Reginald Fletcher. There's also Candace Flynn. Yes, she might end up looking like Linda when she's an adult ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"), but she doesn't look like her mother when she's still a teenager. The only exceptions are Buford van Stomm with his mother, Baljeet with his mother, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro with her mother, though even in these cases they have apparent differences. Some people assume that Candace and Phineas has different biological fathers. Well, during the first time I looked at Amanda, Candace's possible daughter, I first thought that she got her face from Jeremy, her possible father. But after I look at Jeremy's face, it turns out they also have different face shapes. It turns out that Amanda has no visible chin, same as her uncle Phineas. So of course Candace and Phineas has the same "no chin" genetics, and where did they get those genetics? Well, I don't see any member from Linda's side of the family with no chin, so they must have gotten those genes from their biological father. So in fact, they must share only one biological father. For hair, I believe he might have Candace's hair color, though he might have brown (and possibly curly) hair, suppose if Thaddeus and Mandy are his nephew and niece respectively. Maybe Candace's biological father carried the "light red/orange hair" gene and produced Candace with it. So, I may assume that Phineas's father has a fairly normal head, just with a gigantic triangular nose and no visible chin. Or he'll look like Phineas. I don't know. It's just either those two. Skills Yes, I have mentioned that Perry's got some good skills before. But this is not about Perry the Platypus, this is just simply Phineas and Candace's biological father. In my opinion, he has almost the same skills as Phineas, and probably raised Phineas to not only have high intelligence, but great creativity as well. Phineas's abilities might be genetically inherited by his missing father as well. After watching the episodes "Bullseye!" and "Escape from Phineas Tower", I have realized that Phineas and Candace's biological father doesn't have to be a creative chap. In fact, Linda is a sculpture artist who is also in fact creative. However, it is most likely that Phineas and Candace's biological father is some kind of mechanic. Anyway, I think his disappearance would have to do with his skills. Having similar skills with people like Phineas is quite risky, especially at work. Being very professional might cost some time with the family, and building skills, especially building big and complicated things may lead to death. Is He Alive? If you ask me, no, I don't think he's alive. I mean, we've never seen the show mentioning him at any way. If he is alive and is not Perry the Platypus, I think he would be either very ignorant or that he's trapped in an isolated place. Can I guess that he might be in a different dimension? MORE COMING SOON Any questions? Don't forget to correct me if there are any grammatical errors. Category:Inactive blogs